EL AMOR NO TIENE FRONTERAS
by Santitameme
Summary: EL AMOR DE NARUTO Y SASUKE PASARAN POR MUCHAS PRUEBAS PARA PODER ESTAR JUNTOS
1. PROLOGO

Les voy a presentar a Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto tiene 16 a s, tiene el pelo rubio y sus ojos son de un color azules como el cielo y ademas eran muy hermosos ademas que tenia tres marquitas en cada mejilla de lo cual lo hacia verse muy atractivo era un chico hiperactivo, era un gran amigo y era muy amable ademas de que naruto tenia un secreto de la cual solo sabian su familia

ademas tenia una hermana melliza de la cual se llamaba Namikaze Uzumaki Naoko tiene 16 a s su pelo era rojizo y sus ojos eran azules mas profundos como la noche ella no tenia las marquitas que tenia su hermano estos dos hermanos son muy unidos antes ellos vivieron en inglaterra con sus abuelos y ahora regresaban despues d de no ver a sus padres de los cuales eran

Namikaze Minato era un impresario muy reconocido mundiamente por las empresa Namikaze y

Uzumaki Kushina ella tambien era muy reconocida ya que su familia es muy reconocida a nivel mundial y de la cual en cada pais tenia algunos de sus productos de cosmeticos y de vino.

ademas de que la familia tenia otro hijo mucho mayor de la cual no ven desde a s por estar trabajando en EEUU pero ya pronto lo iban a ver este hermano se llama Namikaze Uzumaki Deidara

Ahora dejenme presentarles a Uchiha Sasuke tiene 17 a s. tiene el pelo y los ojos de color azabache como la noche y tenia una mirada muy seria y a la vez fria pero es un chico muy amable y gentil con su familia y sobre todo con los mellizos naoko y naruto a este ultimo lo extra ba mucho pero asta aqui les digo ya mas adelante lo sabran ademas el

tiene un hermano mayor se llama Uchiha Itachi y es su unico hermano ellos dos eran muy unidos pero itachi se fue con deidara y no lo a vuelto haber ni a los mellizos bueno sus padres son

Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto trabajaban en las empresas de la familia Uchiha y ademas tenian convenio con las empresas Namikaze como Uzumaki ya que los cuatro eran amigos desde la infancia.


	2. CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO

Los padres de Naruto y los padres de Sasuke estaban esperando a los mellizos como sus dos hijos mas grandes ya que volvian a Japon despues de tantos a s de no verse.

Despues de una media hora llegan Itachi Uchiha y Deidara Uzumaki Namikaze al haber terminado sus estudios y ya graduados se les permitio regresar con sus familias de la cual estra ban mucho sobre todo a sus hermanitos que los querian ver pero como todavia eran muy peque s esperaban que no se acordaran al bajar del avion itachi como deidara vieron a sus familia y los abrazaron y de tanta emocion lloraron

hola hijo - fugaku

hola papa - itachi

hola hijo- kushina y minato al mismo tiempo

hola papa mama como han estado-deidara

bien - kushina y minato

nos podemos ir estoy cansado-itachi y deidara

no todavia no - minato y fugaku

porque? - itachi y deidara

oo nos les dije naruto y naoko llegan de inglaterra ya terminaron sus estudios de preparatoria pero por alguna razon tienen que hacer unos ezamenes aqui en japon para que les acrediten la ida - minato

oh esta bien pero cuanto tardaran en llegar - itachi

pues dentro de unos segundos a mira ya llego el avion- kushina

oOOhh esta bien - deidara

porfin vere a mis dulces hermanitos- deidara

mama y sasuke donde esta- itachi

oh si es cierto - mikoto

aqui estoy - sasuke

hermanito - itachi lo fue abrazar

hermano me estas axficiando - sasuke

perdon pero estas emocionado de que vayas haber a tus amigos - itachi

pues si pero no es para emocionarse tanto - sasuke

si no mal recuerdo cuando se fueron lloraste y no querias que se fueran al igual y que naruto estaban llorando a mares ejejeje - itachi

hermano! - sasuke

oigan ya van vajando los pasajeros - kushina

dentro de nada ven a los mellizos en eso sasuke se fija en naruto mucho mas atractivo de como lo recordaba de lo cual era un ni angelical y ahora era una hermosura al igual su hermana estaba mucha mas bonita de cuando era peque en eso naruto voltea y ve a sus padres y corre a abrazarlos los padres al verlo lloraron naoko tambien fue pero mucho mas disimulada pero no pudo aguantar mas y fue correindo asta sus padres en eso voltea y ve a su hermano ahi

hermano como has estado - naruto

bien como te fue- deidara

muy bien me acabo de acreditar la prepa pero...

que pasa naruto - deidara

bueno tengo que estar aqui la prepa por lo menos un a para hacer unos examenes y ya la termino

o vaya to tambien lo tengo que hacer y tu naoko

hola deidaraoni-san pues igual que naruto tengo que estar un a para poder terminarla por completo pero no es tanto verdad naruto

asi es ademas sali muy bien en los examenes miren - y saca una boleta de la cual sorpreden a deidara como a sus padres

vaya hijo tus calificaciones mejoraron - dijeron al unisono minato y kushina

jejejeje lo que pasa es que me prometi seguir los pasos de ustedes y continuar con el negocio familiar y otra cosa

que pasa naruto?

pues de las calificaciones tenia tutor el me ayudo mucho alla ademas eto como se los digo

dilo

bueno es mi pareja

vaya mi ni tiene novio - kushina

como se llama hermano

bueno se llama gaara verdad naoko

si de echo nos ayudo a los dos pero como sabia de los sentimientos de gaara hacia naruto pues yo tuve otro tutor es la hermana de este se llama temari y es mi amiga de echo van a venir en un mes mas

a ok solo avisenme ok los quiero conocer

ok mama

en eso se voltea y ve a Itachi de lo cual le sonrie y este le corresponde y va a saludarle

hola itachi - naruto

hola naruto - itachi

vaya si que estas mas grande

y tu mas lindo - por el comentario naruto se sonroja a mas no poder

jejeje

bueno pero como te fue en la escuela

bien solamente voy a repetir el ultimo a y listo

orale asi que estas en tercer a

si

y tus calificaciones mejoraron

si y mucho y gracias a mi tutor

si me entere y felicidades

gracias y tu como te fue la universidad

pues bien solo tengo que hacer una investigacion final y termino la carrera

vaya solo te deseo suerte

en eso ve a sasuke y le sonrie pero sasuke ni lo ve

naruto se enoja

oye itachi por que sasuke esta asi

no lo se al parecer esta un poco celoso

ｿceloso? de que

mmm no lo se por que no se lo preguntas

bueno

y asi fue y se paro enfrente de sasuke y lo jalo casi arrastras y se lo llevo a un lugar donde no estuvueran sus familias y ahi le cuenta la verdad

Sasuke puedo hablar contigo de algo? y es muy importante con lo que te voy a decir depende mucho de la decicion que voy a tomar contigo ahora en adelante

habla

bueno antes de irme te di un dije y una llave todavia las tienes

si porque

bueno buscaste la caja con la cual se habria con la llave

no porque lo preguntas

entonces no te lo puedo decir asta que la busques sasuke ademas te deje una nota la leiste

la nota si la lei pero nunca se me ocurrio lo de la caja

mmm esta bien busca la caja si todavia quieres saber busca la caja abajo de tu cama deberia de estar la ultima vez que estuve en tu casa si la decides abrir dentro de la caja hay otra nota ok de todas maneras pueda que sea demaciado tarde para eso

de que hablas naruto

de nada asta que no abras la caja no te lo dire si la abres estare en la preparatoria konoha ahi fue donde me mandaran a estudiar por un a depues me ire a inglaterra para la graduacion es por eso te dije esto sasuke

porque me lo dices asi de prepente

porque me casare en medio a

que!

lo que oiste

no te puedes casar

porque

porque yo...

sasuke abre la caja solo asi puedes hacer que no me case y otra cosa no les digas nada a mis padres loso saben de que tengo pareja solamente

tienes novio!

si pero no lo veo como tal solo lo veo como amigo pero al parecer mi hermana lo confundio totalmente solo que el me ama y yo el no pero bueno fue mi unico amigo alla es por eso al parecer es puro obsecion ademas estoy enamorado de otra persona

o vaya y que vas hacer

bueno el llega en un mes en ese mes creo que van a susceder muchas cosas

eso si

solo asme el favor de leer la caja

esta bien sobre la prepa

a sobre eso es konoha

yo voy en konoha

vaya asi que vamos a estar en la misma prepa

al paracer

y tienes novia sasuke

no

vaya y eso

pues estoy enamorado desde a s pero al parecer es un amor NO correspondido

al perecer somo dos con el mismo caso

eso parece

porque no nos vamos

quiero buscar la caja que me dejaste puedo

si

pero lo quiero abir contigo

esta bien

entonces le decimos a nuestros padres

esta bien

oye papa - naruto

que pasa?

pues podemos ir a casa de sasuke

esta bien

vamonos entonces


End file.
